Selector shafts serve to transmit shifting movements and/or selection movements from a driver or an actuation system to a standard transmission, for example to a change speed gearbox. During the shifting or selection process, the selector shaft is moved or pivoted about its longitudinal axis. In order, in particular, to give a driver a comfortable shifting and/or selection sensation it is customary that an artificial shifting or selection force is imposed on the shifting or selection movements. It is therefore known, for example, to use additional shifting weights, which apply a certain inertia to the shifting or selection process. In addition to this desired shifting or selection force, the shifting weight can, also oscillate during the shifting process, which can lead to undesired vibrations. Various solutions are already known for compensating these undesired vibrations.
Document FR 29078781 relates to a lever device which is coupled to a selector shaft and which damps vibrations by means of a complex spring mass device.
Document DE 600 273 78 T2 forms a prior art which presents a system for damping a shifting movement, which system has a bridge structure which is coupled in a rotationally fixed fashion to the selector shaft. A damped shifting weight is arranged at each of the free ends of the bridge structure, with the result that during a shifting movement and resulting pivoting of the bridge structure about the pivoting axis of the selector shaft, the movements are damped in all directions.
Document DE 103 242 24 A1 relates to a damped shifting device for damping the shifting movement of a selector shaft, and it arguably forms the closest prior art. In this shifting device, two clutch halves are provided coaxially and concentrically with respect to the selector shaft, which clutch halves engage one in the other in the axial direction with respect to the selector shaft and are mounted in a sprung fashion with respect to one another in the circumferential direction by means of rubber elements. A first clutch half is coupled to the selector shaft in a rotationally fixed fashion and is entrained by the second clutch half, and therefore by means of the damping elements, during pivoting of the second clutch half, in order to apply a pivoting movement to the selector shaft. Radial damping is not provided or is only provided to a small degree. A shifting weight is attached to the second clutch half and is therefore damped in the circumferential direction.